The Shadows Beckon Part 1: Shadow Moses
by Krayne Man
Summary: The adventure of Shadow Moses has a mysterious new character. Who is he?  Read to find out.  Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I will warn you, this story is not for the faint of heart. I know you've probably heard that several times but hear me out. This story is one of love, of spirit, of romance, and of life, but is also one of death, of despair, of loss, and of most of all, this story is about the heart of adventure and courage. Who is the protagonist in this story?Why, none other than the one writing this tale.I will share my experiences as I have seen them, and through my point of view. It all happened on a Saturday morning in August...

Chapter 1: An Exciting Start

I was doing what I usually do on Saturdays, mope around bored waiting for something to do. My parents were at work, so I couldn't ask them what to do, but they would probably tell me to do homework or something else boring. Right now I was watching the news.A bit odd for me to do.I'm not a news type of person, but here I was. On the screen were some scientists talking about some new "anomaly" they had discovered. It was the most boring crappy thing I heard on the news, and soon I nodded off to sleep on the couch.

This is where things got weird.

I had dreamt that I was running through pitch black space, from what, I did not know. Suddenly, a portal opened up from out of nowhere in front of me. My conscience told me to go through it. As I passed through it...

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing in deep and fast. I had remembered the dream and wondered what was so scary about passing through a portal that it would make me wake up. It was pitch black, just like the dream.I got up off the floor and wondered

"How did I get on the floor, I was on the couch wasn't I?" I got up off the floor and started blindly making my way forward, I couldn't see that there was a hole where I was going. I fell in, cried for help, then blacked out.

I didn't know how long I was out, but all I knew, was that I was freezing cold. I sat up and realized it was snowing. This was abnormal, because it was the middle of July when I last checked. All of a sudden I heard something that made me shiver.

"FREEZE, DON'T MOVE!"

I looked around and saw a bunch of men dressed in thick, white clothing, and had white masks with holes in them for their eyes.

They were all pointing assault rifles at me. They looked like FA MAS rifles, the official rifle of the French military. However, the voices of the men were obviously American. Why would American men have French rifles? The craziest thing, though, was that they all sounded eerily alike. Then it hit me like a bullet to the back of the head. I looked around to confirm my suspicion. I was correct.

Somehow. Someway. I had ended up on Shadow Moses Island.

In Alaska's Fox Archipelago, the island base was made to store unused nuclear warheads. Based on my "suspicions", a terrorist takeover had taken place about three hours ago. The soldiers here, i knew, were Genome Soldiers, created through gene therapy, and trained in the "Force 21 Concept", highly lethal killers and I, unfortunately, was at the end of their rifle barrels. I quickly scanned the area. About thirteen soldiers with FA MAS assault rifles, SOCOM pistols, and a few had some "pineapples"(that's army slang for grenades in case you didn't know). I knew I could never last. One bullet would be all that was needed to set off a chain reaction. I went through about 200 different scenarios in my head. All but one ended up with me as a bloody mass riddled with bullets in the snow. I lowered my head, and slowly raised my hands above my head. The sounds of lowering rifles occurred and I was suddenly struck sharply across the back of my head.I lost consciousness immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Suspicious Activity

I woke up half blind, disoriented, and confused on a hard concrete floor. I scanned my surroundings. A bed next to the wall, a plexiglass viewing window, and a locked door. A guard was patrolling the corridor outside the room. I was interrupted by a shout of extreme pain. I peaked out the window and listened closely.

"ARGH, damn it Ocelot, you killed him!"The man who said this had a rough face with about shoulder length blonde hair. A brown trenchcoat adourned his person.

"I'm sorry boss, I didn't know he would put up such a fight.I thought he could take it higher than that."The person who said this, apparently named Ocelot, had an old worn face, as if it saw many battles. He had a peacemaker, or Single Action Army revolver holstered on his right hip. I guess watching westerns teaches you something about old guns.

"His mental shielding was very strong, I could not dive into his mind." This man was the strangest. No facial features were available due to a gas mask on his face. Looking at him sent shivers up my spine. Despite the mask hiding his facial features, I could tell I might want to avoid him later on.

That is when I saw the man strapped to the strange device in the middle of the room.

He was a black man, in his thirties or forties I had to guess. His clothes had holes in them, rimmed with black, he wasn't moving or breathing either. My guess is they burned, or shocked him to death, but with the lack of burns on the clothes and on his skin, made me rule out burning and confirmed electrocution as the C.O.D. ( cause of death), crime shows like CSI also teaches you something.

"Hey you, what are you looking at?" I snapped to attention and realised the guard patrolling my cell noticed that I was awake."You know, if they see you looking,*ah...ah...AHCHOO...sniff*, damn cold, anyway if they see you looking they might strap you to that thing too, then Ocelot will go to town on you." Even though he was supposed to keep me from getting out, I kind of felt sorry for the guy. " You know, why can't this base be in the Bahamas or something, anything but Alaska, my god I'll be getting colds left and right. I mean, I know those shots the doc gave everybody else helped out, but I'd rather have a cold than be stuck with those needles, *shudder*, god, what a life."

I pretty much had enough of his self lament, and went back to studying my situation. It was hard to believe, but I was really here._ Shadow Moses Island._I never would have guessed that I would be in the setting for the very first Metal Gear Solid game. God, that game was fun, I pretty much knew the place like the back of my hand, and I knew every single weapon too. The room I was in right now was the room that Solid Snake, the hero, had to escape from in order to stop Metal Gear Rex, a nuclear walking battle tank that could launch stealth missiles, from practically anywhere on the face of the earth, and save Meryl Silverburgh, a girl that was part of the team of terrorists and refused to rebel, and gets locked up. Snake finds her and they travel through the base, but she eventually gets shot and captured by Sniper Wolf, a stand-alone sniper of the terrorists.

But one question had my mind working on overdrive.

_How in the world did I end up in a video game?_


End file.
